When Inu chan Meets Veggie chan
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: InuyashaDbz crossover. A tiny bit of romance as well. As Inuyasha and gang search for more jewel shards they come upone a couple of strange characters, Bulma and Vegeta! Can the half deamon and Siayan Prince team up and defete the enemy?
1. A New World

It had been a long day of training for Vegeta and now he was hungry. I wonder what my woman has made this time. Wait did I say my? I meant that. Yes that woman. I have been on this damned planet to long.  
"Just a little adjustment here and. done." Bulma was in her lab fiddling with another invention.  
"What are you working on?" Vegeta said as he popped out of no where and had his head looking over Bulma's shoulder.  
"Ahhhh! Vegeta how many times do I have to tell you?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
"Well sorry." Vegeta said sarcastically. "So what the hell is it." Vegeta said taking the contraption out of Bulma's hands. It look like a remote but smaller and with only one button  
"I'll show you if you give it here." Bulma said standing up and reaching for the remote. "Come on Vegeta GIVE - IT - BACK!" Bulma yelled trying to get the remote that Vegeta had hovering over her head. After about a minuet of this Bulma finally hit it. Vegeta lost his grip on the remote and started to fall.  
"No! Vegeta don't let the button hit the floor!" Bulma screamed but it was to late. The remote already landed on the floor button side down. (AN: Yeah why is that every time you have a piece of bread with peanut butter on it, it always falls peanut butter side down?) Everything froze for a minuet and then they were gone.  
When they reappeared again they were in a totally different place. They were outside, with trees. Lots and lots of trees. It was a forest.  
"Just great. Where the hell are we?" Vegeta moaned.  
"A forest."  
"I know that baka but." Vegeta sighed. "So what is that thing?" Vegeta said as Bulma picked it up.  
"Well it will bring you any where and any time in the whole world." Bulma explained.  
"So how do we get back? Do we just press it again?"  
"I guess we just have to wait it out."  
"You guess? What the hell do you mean 'wait it out'?"  
"I mean we have to wait here till we're home again. So calm down, Vegeta. Swearing doesn't solve everything you know."  
"How long?"  
"I don't know could be." Bulma was cut off.  
"What do you mean you don't know?!"  
"I don't know ok! It could be hours, could be days."  
"Oh great." Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
"I heard that!"  
"Good, maybe."  
"Ahhhh!" Just then Bulma screamed as she saw a hideous monster behind Vegeta.  
"What is it now woman?"  
"Loo. Loo. behin." Bulma babbled. Vegeta looked behind him and what appeared to be a giant worm/snake like creature. The monster came toward Bulma as she screamed some more making Vegeta's ears ring. But before the beast could get any closer to Bulma, Vegeta stopped him. He powered up and fired a ki ball at the worm/snake creature and blow off it's head. It's dead corps landed on the ground with a thump. Just as Vegeta was about to go to Bulma the dead body moved. Suddenly it's neck exploded and then two heads appeared on the beast. Just as one of the heads was going to grab Bulma Vegeta sliced both the heads off. "There. Now stay there you ugly piece of shit!" Just as Vegeta said this the creatures neck exploded again and out came four heads. Now Vegeta's smarter then he looks. He formed another ki ball and aimed for the monsters heart. The beast did a earth shattering scream and died.  
"Bulma are you ok?" Vegeta said to Bulma who was on her knees.  
"Yeah. What was that thing?"  
"Oh like I would know!"  
"Don't start with me Vegeta! I have now idea where we are. It's dark, I'm tired, and I'm hungry." Bulma said her eyes starting to fill with tears. "And on top of that I don't have any capsules with me." Bulma said as tears stared to fall. She covered her face with her hands to hid it from Vegeta.  
Oh why does she always have to do things like that? Hide her tears and pretend nothings wrong. Vegeta thought as he noticed Bulma shivering. Vegeta walked to Bulma and sat next to her.  
"Bulma I."  
"Yes Vegeta?" Bulma said through chattering teeth.  
"Oh just come here." Vegeta crabbed Bulma and held her close.  
"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma whispered and snuggled in closer to Vegeta.  
"Your welcome Little One." Vegeta whispered. They both fell asleep and stayed in each others arms all night. 


	2. Opening Up

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. Some of you I know asked about Inuyasha. Well he'll b in the story from now on. I promise. I also kinda forgot the disclaimer but hey like you don't know I don't own Inuyasha or Dbz. Ok but enough of that. Go on read! "Ok bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye Kagome." Shippo said then went back to his eating. As Kagome got to the well she felt like someone was watching her. "Ahhhh!" "Will you be quiet. It's only me." Inuyasha said with a scowl. "Inuyasha don't scare me like that. What are you doing here?" "I. ah. don't be late tomorrow. You got that?" "I won't but I doubt that's why you came." "It's a new moon tomorrow."Inuyasha trailed off. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll stay. But right now I have to get home. Bye." Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick hug and jumped into the well to bring her to her own time. She's late. Inuyasha thought as he sat waiting for Kagome. Why is she always late?! He thought very annoyed. Just then Kagome came out of the well.  
"Sorry I'm late Inuyasha."  
"Well sorry doesn't cut it any more. Your always late and I'm getting tired of it."  
"Relax. I had to make up a test I missed."  
"Well maybe Miroku's right. You should just flunk this year."  
"I am not flunking!"  
"Then stop being so late all the time!"  
"SIT!" And with a thud Inuyasha was face down in the dirt.  
Later that night Inuyasha sat at the base of a tree. He was looking at the stars and thinking.  
"Inuyasha?"  
Damn this human form. I didn't even hear her coming. "What?"  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she sat next to him.  
"Yes, it's just."  
"What?"  
"Ever since I can remember I've been alone. Even Kikyo didn't know about this."  
"You mean that you change at a new moon?"  
"Yes. The only time I can remember not being alone is when. when."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Inuyasha why do you start to open up and then just stop? For once why can't you just tell me something?"  
"It was along time ago. You wouldn't understand."  
"Why wouldn't I under stand?!"  
"You just wouldn't." Inuyasha turned away from Kagome's pleading eyes.  
"Inuyasha, please just tell me." Kagome said tears starting to come.  
"Iyudaka." Inuyasha whispered.  
"What?" Kagome said turning so she could see Inuyasha's face again.  
"Iyudaka, she's. was my little sister. That was the only time I wasn't alone."  
"I didn't know you had a sister. I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said with real sympathy. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Sota." Just then a tear fell down Kagome's cheek.  
Is she crying. for me? The wind blew and Kagome shivered a little. "Kagome?"  
"Yes Inuyasha."  
"Are you cold?"  
"Yeah, a little. I guess. Could I curl up next to you?" Kagome asked looking into Inuyasha's now black purplish eyes.  
Inuyasha sighed then smiled. "Sure." The two snuggled close together and soon fell fast asleep. 


	3. What Kind Of Demon Are You?

VLA: Hey everyone! So I see you decided to stick with and continue ready my fic. Good for you! Now you can. Hey wait! Inuyasha?!  
  
IY: Hey  
  
VLA: Your supposed to be in the story!  
  
IY: You are such a blonde!  
  
VLA: Meany! *blows raspberries* Ok wail I find Kagome to sit Inuyasha you read the next chappy.  
  
Bulma woke to the sound and smell of breakfast. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Mmm good morning Vegeta. That smells good. I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"How else did you think I survived going from planet to planet?"  
  
"So you mean to tell me you could have made your own food all this time?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Grrr Vegeta! You mean to tell me you made me get up at 5:30 every morning when you could have made your own breakfast! Vegeta you are so impossible!"  
  
"Woman will you stop yelling."  
  
"Why should I. I have a perfectly good reason to yell!"  
  
"Remember what happened last time you yelled? You almost got yourself killed. If I wasn't here you would have been."  
  
"Ok, Vegeta, I get it. your right. So what did you make?"  
  
"Bacon and eggs."  
  
"How did you. No you know what, I don't want to know."  
  
Kagome woke up alone but hearing the sounds of Shippo laughing, Sango yelling, and then hearing a smack. Miroku must be at it again. I wonder where Inuyasha is? As if on cue.  
  
"Oh your finally up."  
  
"Ahh! Inuyasha I told you don't scare me like that!"  
  
Inuyasha just 'humped'. "I smell breakfast."  
  
"I don't. Where?" Kagome said looking toward their camp. "I don't even see any food."  
  
"The smell is coming from over here." Inuyasha said heading for another part of the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha wait for me." Kagome said getting up and following him.  
  
"Mmm there's other smells too. A human and a. a. I don't know. I think it's a demon. Can you sense a shard?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Maybe we can steal the human's food."  
  
"Well that's not very nice."  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"Make your own food."  
  
"I got a better idea. Why don't you make my food?"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled rather loud.  
  
"Woman will you shut the hell up!"  
  
"Why should I? Vegeta I'm sick and tired of your attitude! You are so."  
  
"Woman shut the hell up! I heard something and unless you want to be killed I suggest you be quiet!" Bulma immediately shut her mouth. "That's better."  
  
"What kinda demon are you?" Asked a voice. Vegeta looked toward some bushes. He saw a young boy with silver hair, amber eyes, and the most surprising thing. dog ears. "Why don't you just kill the loud mouthed wench?"  
"I'm not a demon and you know I've been wondering that myself lately." Vegeta then glanced at Bulma who didn't hear the statement but was staring at the boy with dog ears.  
  
"Inuyasha that was not very nice. Sit boy!" Kagome yelled which landed Inuyasha face down in the dirt. again.  
  
"Wow, cool. I wish I could do that with Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah it is nice. Inuyasha can be such a pain sometimes. I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Bulma. I know what you mean. Vegeta thinks I'm his servant or something and always tells me to do something for him when he good do it himself." Bulma said and glanced a Vegeta going back to the breakfast issue.  
  
"They're talking about us you know." Vegeta said as the two women kept talking about their two impossible men.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said as he sat Indian style and humped.  
  
"So you just let her do that to you?" Vegeta asked as he sat next to him.  
  
"I have no control over it. It's this damn necklace."  
  
"So what's with the ears?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I'm half demon, half human Does that answer your question? Your not from around here are you?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Vegeta's clothing.  
  
"That damn woman's invention got us here."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
Well after about a half hour of them talking Kagome decided to asked Bulma and Vegeta if they would like to join her, Inuyasha, and the gang.  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
"Sure. It beats just sitting around here waiting to get home. Hey Vegeta we're going to hang with Kagome and Inuyasha till we get home. Kay."  
  
"What ever flouts your boat woman."  
  
"No! Kagome I'm sick and tired of it! every damn person we see you have to ask if they would like to stay with us! Well no more!"  
  
"Well it seems you and Vegeta had a lot to talk about the last half hour." Bulma said.  
  
"Even if it was about us." Kagome said and she and Bulma laughed then started walking. Inuyasha and Vegeta close behind.  
  
See guys I spaced it out so you could read it better. (Plus it makes it look longer.) I still haven't found Kagome but I'll working on it! Don't you all just wish you had that ability to sit your boy friends/ boyfriends/ brothers. That would be soo cool! Any way until next chapter! 


	4. Meet The Gang and The Enemy

VLA: Hey every one! Thanks to Mysticstar and Mystic-Water for reviewing all the time. I'm starting to think you guys don't like me though. I'm going to cry. *sniffles and begins to cry*.  
  
IY: I hate when girls cry. Ah come on Angel don't cry. I'll. I'll let you hit me in the head.  
  
VLA: Really?  
  
IY: 'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.' Sure?  
  
VLA: Ok just remember you told me to. *Punches Inuyasha in the head and Inuyasha flies into a tree getting a splitting headache.* Hey guys you heard him. He wanted me to. I do feel better though.  
  
IY: Ouch! @_@  
  
"Where could have Kagome and Inuyasha gone?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Miroku.  
  
"I miss Kagome." Shippo cried.  
  
"Well we better start looking for them. They might need our help." Miroku said.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up? Sorry we just left you like that." Kagome said as she came out of the woods.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted and went straight to her arms. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to Bulma.  
  
"Oh right. Shippo, Sango, Miroku. This is Bulma and Vegeta." Vegeta just stood there and nodded. Bulma how ever was very interested in meeting them.  
  
"So were you born with that blue hair or." Sango began to ask.  
  
"Actually yes."  
  
"Did you know your eyes sparkle like sapphires in this morning light?" Miroku said which caught Vegeta's attention.  
  
"Ah yes. Thank you." Bulma looked questionably at Miroku who now had his hands around hers. Inuyasha slapped his face knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Will you bear me a son?" Kagome and Sango fell anime style and Bulma's eyes bulged as she stood there and stared at him. With Miroku's statement Vegeta went off the wall.  
  
"Get your damn filthy fricken paws off my woman!" Vegeta shouted and was about to pound Miroku to a pulp.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize she was yours." Miroku said backing away slowly.  
  
"Wait, wait a minuet. My, yours. Ah uh honey I am no ones. Remember?"  
  
"Fine, your right. At least you dumped that baka weakling of a boyfriend of yours."  
  
"Vegeta you are so insensitive." Bulma said and walked away with tears starting to come. Kagome and Sango tried to comfort her. See the reason why Bulma dumped Yamsha was because he cheated on her.  
  
"Man you've got it worse then I do." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Shut up! Just everyone shut the hell up!" Vegeta yelled and started to stomp off into the woods somewhere.  
  
"Vegeta where are you going?" Bulma asked as she saw him begin to leave.  
  
"Away."  
  
"Your not going to leave me here with Miroku are you?" Bulma said which got Vegeta to come back.  
  
"I just don't want us to go back with you pregnant with some freak's brat." Vegeta tried to say coldly.  
  
"Excuse me but I." Miroku was cut off.  
  
"Vegeta I don't believe yo."  
  
"Because then your parents will think it's mine. Especially your mother. And I am not going to let that happen."  
  
"Oh Vegeta."  
  
"I think Vegeta cares for you, Bulma." Sango said to her later that evening.  
  
"Yeah I know. He's just to stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Yeah. Don't say I said this but. I think Inuyasha and Kagome have the same problem."  
  
"Yeah, what is it with men? They're either to stubborn to admit things or they're groping you." The two laughed at the statement. Vegeta just glared at them. He had heard all they said because of his sensitive saiyan ears.  
  
"Speaking of Kagome, where is she?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Talking with Inuyasha no doubt. She always does at night." After a while the whole gang was asleep. Unbeknownst to them what was about to happen.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard something in the shadows. He didn't want to wake Kagome but he still wanted to find out what it was. Feeling Inuyasha stir Kagome woke.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.  
  
"I hear something." Just then a maniacal laugh could be heard. Which woke everyone else up.  
  
"Vegeta what is that!" Bulma screamed and ran to him for protection.  
  
"How the hell should I know woman! Just get behind me!" Vegeta got in front of Bulma and into a fighting stance.  
  
"You and your pitiful friends, Inuyasha." More maniacal laughing.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Ok I know I always complain about cliff hangers and now I'm doing it myself. I love being evil! *Starts to laugh evilly but ends in a coughing fit.* Oh but hey did I detect a hint of jealousy from Vegeta?! Oh it's getting good now huh. And you don't know what's going to happen next. But I do! The next chappy is actually what I'd have to say is my fav. But you can decide what's yours. Well It's late (well not that late) but I have to get up early tomorrow for work. YUK! Until next chappy. 


	5. One Sweet Night

Ok people sorry I had to make you wait a day. I know I've been up dating every day. I kinda had a slight major break down because I won't mention any names *cough Mysticstar cough* But my best friend was freaken' me out because she wouldn't answer any emails so. Any way like I said this is I would say my fav chappy. It's just so cute!  
  
Vegeta: Will you stop your babbling!  
  
VLA: NO! You know I like to talk!  
  
V: Well since you like talking so much mind telling me who gave you permission to call yourself vegetaslittleangel?!  
  
VLA: Why you did of course.  
  
V: What?! That's absurd!  
  
VLA: No you always call me your little angel. Just ask Bulma, Kagome or Inuyasha. Any one will tell you, you call me that. Isn't that right Mystic? Ok enough of our jabbering. Please read and then praise me will all your wonderful reviews!  
  
V: What is she on?  
  
"Naraku! What do you want?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
More laughing. "You know what I want. Give me the Tetsusaiga , Inuyasha."  
  
"You want it, come and get it." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword ready for a fight.  
  
"Now Inuyasha why do we have to be so violent. Just give me the sword." Naraku noticed Bulma and her unusual blue hair. ". or." Naraku came up behind Bulma and grabbed her. ". the blue beauty gets it."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta yelled. He came up behind Naraku and blasted him with an energy blast. Naraku didn't quit know what happened but he did know he better get out of there.  
  
"I'll be back. Mark my words, Inuyasha. Next time I'll get personal." He said as he disappeared.  
  
"Bulma are you ok?" Vegeta said as he knelt down next to her and started checking her over.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma said and blushed for two reasons. One he had just saved her life again and two he was actually looking at her concerned.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"Are you alright Sango?"  
  
"I'm fine Miroku. What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Miroku said then looked at Vegeta as did the others.  
  
"What?! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare.?!" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Vegeta they're looking at you weird because it's not every day someone sees that kind of power Vegeta." Bulma explained.  
  
"Oh, it was. Oh never mind. It's to complicated for your little, puny, weakling, human brains."  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.  
  
"I am not a human. I am a."  
  
"No but your half human." Kagome cut Inuyasha off.  
  
"Do you have to remind me every damn day?!"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha was in the dirt.  
  
'I haven't even had breakfast yet and she's already sat me.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
As the day wore on there was lots of fights. They were between Kagome and Inuyasha, Bulma and Vegeta, Sango and Miroku, Miroku and Vegeta, Sango and Miroku, Vegeta and Inuyasha, Bulma and Kagome. Did I mention fighting between Sango and Miroku? Anyway it was finally dark and everyone was tired. well almost everyone.  
  
"Vegeta I'm cold and I can't sleep." Bulma said and sat next to him by the base of a tree. "Can I stay here with you?"  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want any thing more to do with me. You made that perfectly clear this afternoon."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry Vegeta. it's just." Sniff, sniff. "I want to go home.  
" Bulma started to cry softly and Vegeta began to comfort her.  
  
"Inuyasha can we talk?" Kagome said up into a tree.  
  
"I don't know? I'm afraid if I do you'll yell at me to sit again." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"If you don't come done I will sit you."  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Inuyasha jumped down and sat at the base of the tree. "What do you want?"  
  
Kagome sat next to him. "Why can't we be like that?" Kagome asked gesturing toward Bulma and Vegeta. He was still holding Bulma who had quieted down a little.  
  
"What argue all the time? We already do that."  
  
"No, look! At the end of the day they make up. Look at them, Inuyasha. They're so sweet to each other when push comes to pull. But you. you always act like a jerk, Inuyasha. Kagome stopped as Inuyasha froze. "Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Don't you start Kagome! Come here you look cold." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her close. Kagome melted into him.  
  
"Why did you freeze like that a minuet ago?"  
  
"You made me remember someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Iyu." Kagome gave him a confused look. "My sister Iyudaka."  
  
"Oh. I remind you of her?"  
  
"Of something she used to do. You see-" Inuyasha began a story about his sister.  
  
"Vegeta why can't we be more like that?"  
  
"Like what woman?"  
  
"Like Kagome and Inuyasha. Look at them. They're so cute together. Reminds me of when Yamsha and I were young." Bulma started to reminisce the good old days.  
  
"Woman your not going to start crying again are you?"  
  
"No." Sniff. "It's just." Sniff, sniff.  
  
"Bulma listen to me. You deserve better then that baka weakling. You need some one smart and strong. Some one who can protect you. Some one."  
  
"Like you." Bulma kissed him full on the lips. Vegeta kissed back and after a few moments they pulled away. "Good night Veggie-chan."  
  
Vegeta sighed. 'I'll let that one slide Little One but next time be careful.' Vegeta yawned and he fell asleep with Bulma resting in his arms.  
  
By the time Inuyasha got done with his story Kagome was asleep. 'You ask me to open up and what do you do?' You fall asleep. Inuyasha yawned. He was actually feeling tired himself. Kagome cuddled up closer to Inuyasha for warmth and he put his arms tighter around her. 'Good night. My Kagome.'  
  
See wasn't that just soo cute! I love it. And see no cliff hangers. But I bet your still wondering what the next chapter will be about. Well I will give a little hint. It was been done before but I don't care. All the fan fics that I have read never did it the way I have. (Shut up I know that doesn't sound right!) Well any hope you liked it and please, please, please review! 


	6. The Ghost, Iyudaka

Hey every one I suddenly got a lot of reviews! Thank you! You may be wondering about the chapter title but if you read it you'll under stand. I'm going to do some thing I haven't been doing: the disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. But I do own Iyudaka so don't take her or I'll be forced to use drastic measures.  
  
Charleylove1: Ok, ok, ok. I know, I know, I know. Don't get technical. I'm the only one who's supposed to do that. In fact at my old school I was known as Miss Technical. Wait you didn't need to know that.  
  
Nikore: Maybe you don't remember or you haven't seen it. Naraku put this jewel shard in Kuhaku and tricked Sango into stilling tetsuiga. Remember? I have it on tape if you don't believe me.  
  
Mysticstar: I'm still mad at you!  
  
The next day after everyone had breakfast they started on their way again. Kagome tried to hold Inuyasha's hand but settled with just walking close to him. Vegeta also walked extra close behind Bulma. Miroku, like always, got slapped by Sango if he tried to get close. They walked till mid afternoon, early evening and pitched camp.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, you got any Ramen in there?" Inuyasha asked pointing to her backpack.  
  
"Of course." Kagome said. Inuyasha's face lit up and he began to search for the Ramen. "I have to cook it first Inuyasha." With that Kagome began to fix dinner.  
  
"There's got to be more meat in there." Vegeta said.  
  
"Um, no, usually Inu." Kagome began.  
  
"I'm going." Vegeta got up and turned to leave.  
  
"Where?" Bulma asked a little disappointed that her prince was leaving her.  
  
"To get some meat." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Oh, can I come Veggie-chan? Please." Bulma begged with puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip. Inuyasha began to snicker with hearing Veggie- chan.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because you called me Veggie-chan."  
  
Inuyasha began to laugh louder now and Kagome sat him for being inconsiderate.  
  
"Fine." Bulma said and went towards Miroku. She grabbed his arm and Vegeta got a very pissy look on his face. "I'll just stay here with Miroku." Bulma kissed him very lightly on the cheek. Everyone gasped, Miroku made a geeky smile, and Vegeta's jaw dropped and eyes bulged.  
  
"Oh no!" Vegeta walked up to Bulma and Miroku. "Your coming with me!" Vegeta thundered then took Bulma's arm and they went off into the woods.  
  
Later that evening after they all had a big meal of Ramen and deer they all settled down for a good night's rest. Sango stayed away from Miroku, Bulma and Vegeta curled up on one side of the camp by a tree, and Kagome and Inuyasha at the other. Suddenly they all heard Naraku's maniacal laugh. Everyone got up and prepared to fight when Naraku appeared.  
  
"I told you I'd be back Inuyasha. And here's a little going away present for you." Then appeared a beautiful half dog demon with bluish amber eyes, long silver hair, and the face of Inuyasha.  
  
"Iyu! No your dead!"  
  
"It would appear that way now wouldn't it Inuyasha." Myoga said.  
  
"What do you mean? And where did you come from?!"  
  
"Maybe he did the same to her as he did to Kohaku." Sango suggested.  
  
"No. Inuyasha did you actually see Lady Iyudaka die?" Myoga questioned.  
  
"Well no. But I saw her there was no way she could have survived an injury like that. She."  
  
".Lived. And is now under the control of Naraku." Myoga stated.  
  
"Well Inuyasha it was certainly nice to see your face when little Iyudaka showed up but now I must leave. You know your mission Iyudaka." And with that Naraku was gone.  
  
"Now Brother you must die!" Iyudaka said and came toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha not wanting to hurt his baby sister didn't take out his sword. But Iyudaka had other ideas. She to, like her half brother Sesshomaru, had poisons claws, and she went after Inuyasha with them.  
  
"I say we just kill the little bitch."  
  
"Vegeta! don't talk that way. What if you had a little sister?" Bulma thought for a minute to think. "And Freeza brain washed her into thinking you were the enemy and she began to attack you. And the only way to survive was to kill her." Vegeta looked at Bulma and his eye brows furrowed. He thought if it were Bulma instead of a sister.  
  
"Alright Little One. You win."  
  
"Iyu-chan, please stop! Damnit listen to me!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Why should I Brother? You never listened to me. You left me! You left me all for that damned woman! And what does she do? Betray you! But no. it was Naraku wasn't it."  
  
"Iyu please. I didn't know. I thought you were."  
  
"Dead! Do I look dead to you? You must die for leaving me to die!" Iyudaka went toward Inuyasha again with every intent on killing him.  
  
'Please forgive me Iyu.' "Iron Raven Soul Stealer!" (A/N: Is that what it is? I don't know! I'm very confused! Inuyasha: What's new? VLA: You shut up now and get back in the story! Thank you for your time.) Iyudaka dodged the attack but in doing so landed on the ground. She sat there panting for a minute.  
  
"You do fight well Brother." Iyudaka looked around at the rest of the gang. "Oh but look. Your friends aren't having any fun. They should have fun too." Iyudaka put her fingers to her mouth and whistled two different tunes. One for Nukka, the other for Damah.  
  
Then two giant wolves appeared.  
  
"Forest gods." Miroku gasped  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"Forest gods. I didn't know any more existed. They protect the forest. They can give life and they can take it."  
Nukka was the black male with hunting yellow eyes. Damah the white female with ghostly blue. The pair had protected Inuyasha and Iyudaka when they were young. Now they are going to help Iyudaka.  
  
"Damah, Nukka I." Inuyasha was surprised for he had not seen them for so long.  
  
"Nukka, Damah take care of the rest while I take care of Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes Lady Daka." They said in unison. Nukka lunged at Sango and Miroku. Damah toward Vegeta, Bulma, and Kagome. Just as Damah was about to land on them Bulma and Vegeta disappeared.  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am so evil! I put another cliff hanger! Ok I'm sorry. But I had to do it. Any way if your in any way confused go ahead and ask. Don't be afraid. Just remember this: You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer. 


	7. The End of the Troubled Iyudaka

I am so sad. *Sniff, sniff* This is the last chapter. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Vegeta and Inuyasha: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
  
VLA: Ok geez! Have a cow! Oh but I have an idea for a sequel so look for that. Well go ahead and *Sniff, sniff* read the rest of the story. Wahhhhhhh  
  
Hobbes288: Thank you for that information. I've been wondering.  
  
Mysticstar: Yeah, I'll forgive you.  
  
"No, Vegeta! we're home!"  
  
"Some how I thought you'd be a little more happy about that."  
  
"Yes, I guess I'm glad we're home but. We should be there helping."  
  
"It's not our fight woman. Leave it be."  
  
"I know. I just hope they get through it alright." Bulma said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta hugged Bulma close and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Damah in confusion didn't land on Kagome. "Where did they go the cowards?" She growled. "Oh well the little human will suffice." Then the wind blew toward Damah's nose and she got a whiff of something. She sniffed the air again. The smell led her to Kagome. Damah sniffed her thoroughly. "Inuyasha's sent is strong on you." Kagome gulped. "Tell me. What is your relationship?"  
  
"F-friends." Kagome stuttered. "Just friends." Then Damah sniffed her again.  
  
"Your lying."  
  
"No. I mean. I guess. I wish we were more than friends." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Good just what I wanted to hear. Nukka stop!"  
  
"But Daka said."  
  
"I'm very aware of what Iyudaka said!" Damah growled "Forget it! These are not our enemies! Right now it's Daka herself!"  
  
"What do you mean Damah?"  
  
"Daka is not herself. No matter how mad she is about Inuyasha leaving her she would not attack him like this and try to kill him." They all looked over to a bloody and beaten Inuyasha. Iyudaka hovering over him ready to strike again. Inuyasha could have beaten her if he had wanted to. He just couldn't bare seeing his little sister hurt again. and by his own hands!  
  
"Your right Damah. It was that Naraku wasn't it?! I knew he wasn't good news! We have to stop her."  
  
"Right with you Nukka." Damah and Nukka made a mad dash to Iyudaka who looked like she was about to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"Nukka! Damah! Let! Me! Go!"  
  
"Not until your normal again!" Nukka growled.  
  
"To make a deal with Naraku like you did is to send you to hell. I know Inuyasha left you but he's here now! And." Damah gave the thrashed Inuyasha a look. "And he's going to try and make it up to you."  
  
"Damah, Nukka I just. I just don't want to be alone any more. When will the hurt go away." Then Iyudaka fell on the ground and began to weep.  
  
"Oh Daka the hurt my never go away but are not alone." Damah said then she and Nukka looked at Inuyasha. He saw how his old friends were looking at him and Inuyasha began to feel guilty for leaving his only little sister.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?!" Kagome asked as she ran to his side and helped Inuyasha sit up.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha stud up.  
  
"Inuyasha you shouldn't." Kagome protested as Inuyasha walked to Iyudaka.  
  
"Iyu-chan?" Inuyasha knelt down by his now sane sister.  
  
"Inu-chan!" Iyudaka clung to Inuyasha and cried. "I. I. I'm sorry Inu. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be alone any more. I don't want to be alone. I want the hurt to stop." Iyudaka sobbed  
  
"Shh Iyu. I'm hear now. Don't be sorry. It's my fault for leaving you. But your not alone. You were never alone. I'm always with you inside here." Inuyasha pointed to her heart. "As are our parents. Look Iyu I know I left but I. I want to make it up to you, please." Iyudaka nodded her head and started to dry her tears. (A/N: What a tear jerker. I hope you had your tissues on hand.)  
  
"Inu-chan?"  
  
"Yes Iyu." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"I'm hungry, do you have any food?" With that being said everyone from Inuyasha and Kagome to Nukka, Damah, Sango, and Miroku who had walked over awhile ago fell over anime style.  
  
"So tell me again what happen to the jewel." Daka said she having a shard herself.  
  
"It was Kagome's fault! She shattered it!" Inuyasha said with a snarl.  
  
"What an idiot." Daka said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, why is it that every thing is always my fault?!" Kagome said starting to get mad.  
  
"Because it is always your fault."  
  
"Inuyasha's getting himself in trouble again." Shippo said.  
  
"He's in for a big one this time." Miroku said.  
  
"In for a big what?" Daka asked oblivious to what was about to happen.  
  
"You'll find out." Sango said.  
  
"That's it Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
"Oh. Oh dear. Poor Inu-chan." Daka said and began to laugh seeing Inuyasha in a hole about a foot deep. "Not!" The whole gang began to laugh as well and started to walk leaving Inuyasha in the dirt.  
  
"Hey. Hey where are you going?! Don't you leave me here! Iyu! Ka-go-  
me!  
  
Ha ha funny ending right? Well I thought it was. I kind of have a  
favor to ask. I have this fic I think I'm going to but up. It's really  
good and Mysticstar agrees with me. (She's read it before.) I'll give  
you a little summary. Vegeta has a realization when his new baby  
daughter dies. (Not Bra.) So if you would sometime. Check it out when  
I post it. It will be a real big help. Thanks for reading the story.  
*Sniff, sniff.* I'm going to cry.  
Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 


End file.
